


Honey, You'll Be All Right

by iamsiriuslyriddikulus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, I couldn't resist, M/M, Nervous!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsiriuslyriddikulus/pseuds/iamsiriuslyriddikulus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan brings Danny flowers on the first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, You'll Be All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by passion56321 on Tumblr.

Ethan stares in the mirror. He has no clue why he feels nervous. It's not like he hasn't done this before. Aiden, as usual, seems to read his thoughts. He comes up behind him and slaps him on the back.

"Come on, Narcissus, you're very handsome. And you're going to be late if you keep on admiring yourself."

"You only say that because we look the same," Ethan replies, turning around and huffing.

"We don't look the same. I'm the prettier twin." Aiden winks and ruffles Ethan's hair. With a growl, Ethan smacks his hand away.

"Fuck off, Aid."

"You're going to be late." Aiden pushes him towards the door and grins. "Have fun! Be safe! Use a condom!"

"I hate you!"

Ethan grabs his helmet and puts it on. It takes him just a few minutes to drive to the grocery store, and he looks around, wondering what to get. His first thought is chocolate, but he doesn't know which kind of chocolates Danny likes. Besides, he has nowhere to put them on his bike. He ends up settling for flowers, and, after pacing the store for ten minutes, he decides on a bouquet of white wildflowers.

He's already a few minutes late, but he can't drive fast. In fact, driving slowly is enough to make the flowers -- clutched tightly in his hand -- whip around.

He's at least fifteen minutes late when finally gets there. His stomach won't stop churning, and he can't understand why he's so nervous.

"All right, Ethan, you've done it before. Deep breaths." He feels like an idiot, mumbling under his breath. His left hand is fixing his hair when the door opens. Danny looks him up and down before looking at the flowers.

They've gone limp in Ethan's hands from the drive, and Ethan opens and groans before speaking. "I swear they weren't like this when I bought them?"

"I didn't peg you as the kind of guy who'd buy flowers on a first date." Danny raises an eyebrow, and Ethan purses his lips.

"I'm sorry?" Ethan clears his throat and glances around Danny's porch.

"Are you nervous?"

"What? No?" Ethan scoffs and furrows his brow, but he doesn't sound convincing, even to himself.

"Oh my God. You're nervous."

Ethan glares at Danny and crosses his arms. "Am not."

"I can't believe  _you're_  nervous," Danny says. When he grins, it's hard for Ethan to stay mad.

"Are you going to take the flowers or not?" Ethan says instead. As Danny leans in to take them, he presses a kiss to Ethan's lips. Ethan's eyes go wide, and Danny's fingers hook into his belt loops. He stumbles forward as Danny drags him in and shuts the door behind them. As soon as it's closed, Danny places the flowers on the foyer table and pushes Ethan up against the door.

Whimpering, Ethan reaches up to Danny's hair. He runs his fingers through it before tugging it back and biting at Danny's lower lip. Danny chuckles and pulls back, breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Ethan asks. He runs his tongue over his lips.

"To get you to relax."


End file.
